


"How 'bout a donut"

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: Young Tony is 'helping' Jarvis with errands. He's been told no junk food, but surely there's a way around that.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	"How 'bout a donut"

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “How ‘bout a donut”  
> Collaborator Name: thudworm  
> Card Number: 3093  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610226  
> Square Filled: S3- Puzzle  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & Edwin Jarvis  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Young Tony Stark, Fluff  
> Summary: Young Tony is 'helping’ Jarvis with errands. He’s been told no junk food, but surely there’s a way around that.  
> Word Count: 527

Tony was so excited at being able to ‘help’, Jarvis observed fondly. It wasn’t often that his mother would give permission and allow Tony to come with Jarvis when he had errands to run around town. It typically took Jarvis twice the time to complete his errands when he had Tony as company, but the time spent was far more enjoyable. 

More often than not Jarvis would spoil Tony with some sort of treat, as a thank you for his assistance, and on the condition kept it between them, “our little secret”. Somehow, though, Ana always knew when Jarvis had done so, and would mock-sternly tell him off for it. 

“Edwin. Don’t you dare spoil that boy’s dinner. Mrs Stark has requested to have a proper family meal tonight. I’m cooking all day to prepare, and there will be hell to pay if the young master doesn’t eat sufficiently. That means no sneaking him junk. No chocolate, or chips, or lollies, or milkshakes, or ice cream, or fried food, or cookies, or cake. I’ll know if you do,” Ana scolded. 

“Of course, dear,” Jarvis replied. 

Typically, Tony would be chattering away in the back seat of the car as Jarvis drove, but today he was oddly quiet. Experience had taught Jarvis that a silent Tony was often a precursor to something going wrong, sometimes explosively.

Jarvis watched Tony in the rear view mirror- there was no denying the strong resemblance he had to his father when his face was set in concentration like that. He seemed to be counting something on his fingers, and his mouth moved silently as he tried to puzzle out whatever the problem was that had caught his interest. Jarvis was sure he would hear all about it, either when Tony managed to solve it himself, or if he was forced to ask for assistance. 

“How ‘bout a donut?”

“Why on earth do you think I would provide you with a donut? You heard Ana- if I spoil your dinner we shall both be in a lot of trouble.”

“I listened to everything Ana said. She never said no donut!” 

Jarvis mentally ran through the list of forbidden items, and to the best of his recollection, it seemed as though Tony was correct. The boy was too clever by far, and Jarvis would have to be careful in the future to consider any similar loopholes that would inevitably be exploited. 

—-

Tony was definitely regretting introducing all of the Avengers to Jarvis. It was bad enough when Rhodey came around and shared stories from their MIT days and beyond, but now he was in a whole new level of hell as Jarvis had all sorts of stories from when he was a kid. 

“So did he get his donut?” Clint managed to ask in between bouts of laughter. 

“Yes, he did. I had every intention of heeding Ana’s warning, but I felt I had to reward the effort involved in finding such a loophole,” Jarvis replied. 

Tony buried his face in his hands as all his friends continued laughing at him. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to go away any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on a family story from my husband was young. He too was rewarded for thinking outside the box, and years after I first heard it from his parents I still manage to troll him with it sometimes.


End file.
